Cantios Ecology
Cantios come from an unique evolutionary tree that gives them the abilities of monsters from all terrians. Body biology Has the appearance and body of a Flying Wyvern like Rathalos. Its bone structure and muscles are able to change to become able to move through water, or become more bulky and take a Pseudo Flying Wyvern like appearance. Its wings can bend to become fins, along with a pair of gills next to its throat that allow water filtering. The wings can also shrink in the webbing and bulk in the arms, causing its wing talons to swell and become hands like that of a Tigrex's. The tail acts like a mace on land, which Cantios uses to smash through tough hides or the occasional rock. In water it becomes a fin, propelling it through the water. It's body also contains a lot of heat, its claws being naturally warm. If angered its body temperature will rise, causing the zigzag patterns on its body to glow red along with its claws and talons. These patterns are actually special organs which conduct heat when needed. An example of the organs being used is them transferring a wave of heat to Cantioses mouth to ignite its Undrea breath. Cantios can controls said organs manually, as in the fiery breath only being used on its own command. Undrea The Undrea from Cantios is created from its stomach acid, its lungs and dragon element which it cannot use purely. It affects the brain and pain sensors of whoever it affects, making them unaware of their wounds, leaving them to a potential fatal strike. Cantios can make many different variants of this breath raging from a simple stream, balls, wave form, mist clouds and in its most deadly version a cluster bomb blast of it that is enough to kill an enemy rather than affect it with the substance. Some of the strongest individuals can use the temperate and surrounding air or water to amplify its blast to the strongest any regular Cantios can handle. Said blast is only used rarely and a direct hit by it is almost sure to end a battle to Cantioses favour. In the food chain Cantios will eat whatever meat it gets its talons on. It has been seen eating herbivores like Aptonoth, Apceros, Epioth, Rhenoplos, Kelbi, Anteka, Popo, Pikfrin and fish. It sometimes will eat more dangerous monsters like the Larinoth, Bullfango, Maccao, Jaggi, Scofisl, Velociprey, and sometimes some wyverns like Yian Kut-Ku, Quropeco, Dromes and carapaceons like the Daimyo Hermitaur. In rare occasions if a Cantios is especially hungry it might even eat a monster that tried to kill it. Despite its abilities, it faces threats from many wyverns from all environments, due to its presence in all them. If it finds itself outclassed, it doesn't have any objections to fleeing from battle quickly. Life cycle Cantios begin as eggs laid in any environment, even in water. The nest is surrounded by Undrea, giving would be predators the appearance that they are rotten, and any who persist get infected and then likely killed by the parent, who stays with the eggs until they hatch. The new born Cantios is shaped like the environment it hatched in, but the other abilities develop over time. Food is mainly supplied by the parent Cantios, during the first few weeks. During the next two months it develops and learns to interact in other environments. Those that fail, or have a disability that prevents its adaptation to other environments, very often die, abandoned by the parent or flat out killed by its siblings. It is believed an imperfect Cantios exists, but there has been no confirmed sighting. If the parent contracts The frenzy at any stage this will be passed onto its young. They might even become apex, resulting in the deaths of the parent and all its siblings. Those who do survive grow into fully fledged Cantios' able to live on their own. An aged cantios can be told from battle wounds or scars across its body, as well as sharper talons and fangs. Of course Cantios will eventually die, from age, effects of The Frenzy, killed by other monsters or slain by hunters as part of a quest contract. If a parent dies of age while in the presence of its young, they will eventually eat it out of hunger. Frenzy interaction Cantios can be infected by The Frenzy in several ways, mainly defeat by a frenzied monster itself. A frenzied Cantios is nothing too special, purple tints, melee attacks cause frenzy and is more aggressive. The Cantios can become apex transformating it in a variety of ways. Theres the usual frenzy clouds emitting from its body and then more. The voice becomes distorted to the point that it doesn't resemble the originals at all. Its wing claws glow and burn orange from heat, giving more fire element to its attacks. It becomes extremely aggressive, attacking pretty much anything on sight to the point of even Fatalis standards. It is confimed to even eat other Cantios without any thoughts against the act. Apex Cantios from outside of the Sherin region mainly attack and hunt during night, its uncertain why it does this. Above all it gains many new abilities, some new similar to that of pseudo wyverns and flying ones. Evolution Cantios origins link to the Sherin region, a place which has origins back to its ancestral roots. It is confirmed Cantios evolved from a creature which didn't lose its fish ablities when moving to land because of unique genes. It later evolved wings, becoming a flying wyvern and through new muscle stretching could change it back to a land monster. The Undrea ability began as a poison, and through changes in its lungs and other chemical factors it fused to become the iconic Undrea breath. Category: Monster Ecologies